Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to fire control systems for firearms and particularly to hammer sear assemblies and more particularly to a hammer sear set for pistols, such as the M1911.
Description of Related Art
Firearms, while typically fabricated to specific dimensions and tolerances often represent a balance between competing design and manufacturing considerations.
These balances have created markets for modification or customization of the firearms. In addition, normal wear on firearm components often requires modification, adjustment or replacement of the components.
As hammers and sears provide critical actions of the firearm as well as give the operator tactile feedback, there is a need to provide hammer and sear set for firearms.